


The Dossier

by slivered



Series: Heroes Die Young [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Space, AU - Villains, AU - superhumans, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multiple Personality Disorder, Team mentioned - Freeform, gender-neutral pronouns for Katie Holt | Pidge, past Shiro/Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slivered/pseuds/slivered
Summary: "I don't doteamsanymore, Commander. You, of all people, should know that."She did. And she knew why. The fate of theKerberosand her small crew rested heavily between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My muses do not understand what the term 'one-shot' means. Thus, the first of Allura's meetings with her intended team. Unintentional misgendering of Pidge by Shiro. He is not yet aware that they are non-binary. No season 2 spoilers.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

"My team?" 

There was no inflection in Shirogane's tone beyond what was required to make it a question, no way to tell which of his two personas was currently seated across from her. Allura kept her hands folded neatly on the desk, her gaze level as the man leaned back in his seat. According to his psychological profile, Shirogane was good at hiding which of his alters was in control when it suited him. 

Thus, the safest approach was to assume that the alter known as 'Kuro' was in control and take appropriate precautions. 

On the other side of the desk, Shirogane's upper body had been stripped down to a thin, dull grey tank top. His remaining wrist was fixed to the arm of a sturdy metal chair, his ankles shackled to the legs, and the open ports that his prosthetic arm had connected to before it had been removed were exposed and hooked into a small but powerful TENS unit buzzing on the desk between them. More wires crossed over from the unit, electrodes dotting Shirogane's other arm, his chest and his stomach. One motion of Allura's hand would send an electric shock through the rawest of his nerve-endings. 

"Yes," Allura repeated carefully. " _Your_ team. Four other individuals have been selected for this mission, should they accept. All originating from Earth. All meta-beings, save one. All quintessence-enhanced, also save one. Is that a problem, Shirogane?" 

"I don't do _teams_ anymore, Commander. You, of all people, should know that." 

She did. And she knew why. The fate of the _Kerebros_ and her crew rested heavily between them. It had been a simple science vessel, with a standard military escort on board to ensure the safety of the civilian team. The quadrant that they'd been in hadn't even been hostile to the Intergalactic Council. But then, that had never stopped the Galra. 

The ship had been attacked. Destroyed. Allura had been stationed on the vessel that had been sent to survey the wreckage and they'd found no traces of survivors. It wasn't until almost two years later, when footage of Shirogane fighting in a gladiatorial ring had surfaced, that anyone knew otherwise. 

By then, Allura would admit, it had probably been too late for the man to be recovered. He'd already been physically altered in the video, and his mental state was dubious. They had tried, of course. He'd gone rouge six weeks after being located. Personal and patients in the small medical facility that he'd been taken to for evaluation were found dead, bodies mutilated. The security cameras had shown the rampage — the first time Kuro had taken control of Shirogane's body since his retrieval. 

There were no survivors. 

"I think you'll 'do' this team," Allura countered. With a swipe her hand the information on her holo-pad projected onto the nearby blank wall. "There's even some familiar faces for you." 

Shirogane twisted to glance at the projection, eyes narrow. "Keith?" 

Allura nodded. "We believe that Kogane escaped during transport a few weeks after you were extracted," she explained, moving her hands to increase the size of his picture and the relevant information that Shirogane had clearance to review. There wasn't much to read, just a few personal details that the Enforcers had on the half-breed and a longer list of activities that had landed the man in Cerian-9. 

"We also believe he was looking for you," she offered. Shirogane flinched. 

_Interesting_ , Allura thought. There were few details about what had transpired between the two of them in the pits. Allura had video evidence of the two of them training together. Information indicated that they had been a popular draw when the two of them had been paired to fight in a team match. Otherwise Kogane was notoriously tight-lipped, barely speaking even to his assigned psychologist, and Shirogane's memories from his two years of capture were fractured at best. 

Perhaps, had the retrieval mission gone better and the Enforcers had managed to extract Kogane and the other pit fighters as well as their main target, the medical facility that Kuro had destroyed would still be active. The staff, still alive. 

She flicked to the next picture, unfamiliar to Shirogane, and let the man read Hunk's brief bio. McClain's next, just as sparse, but she hesitated at calling up the last picture. Kogane had been a gambit, but a safe one. An easy way to lull Shirogane into accepting her proposal. He was familiar, after all, and though associated with the pits, he wasn't a sharp reminder of the complete and utter failure that had been the _Kerberos_ mission. 

When Kathleen Holt's picture flicked onto the screen, Shirogane jerked as if he'd been slapped in the face. 

"What the _hell_ , Allura?" he demanded, lunging towards the desk despite the restraints. "What is she— Why is _Katie_ —" 

"Pidge," Allura corrected smoothly, "was not convinced by the official reports stating that there were no survivors from the _Kerberos_." And the proof that they'd been right was, ironically, seated in front of her. "They decided to hack into the Council's systems, possibly some of the Galra's, and start hunting on their own. From there, well... Let's just say that their interests expanded." She motioned to the list of convictions that had been tied to the young hacker. 

"So, she's here. _Here_ ," Shirogane repeated, aghast. 

Allura nodded. "Security level two, restricted access to all communications devices. One hundred year sentence." Shirogane paled and straightened, even though his own sentence was triple that. 

"She's just a _kid_ —" 

"They caused a Galra trasport to crash into the Mari Axius space dock. Over four hundred people were either killed or injured." 

"Katie wouldn't..." 

"No, but _Pidge_ would. And has. And will likely do it again if allowed," Allura responded. "The deaths of their father and brother changed them, Shirogane." 

The man slumped back in his chair with a huff. "And you need _me_ to lead this mess?" 

"No, I don't _need_ you to do it," Allura reprimanded. "I _chose_ you to do it. Of all the individuals here, you're the best suited to dealing with these four in active combat situations. If not," she shrugged. "Did you realize that Lotor is also held here? I'm sure he could easily be convinced." 

"So, your choices are your ex-boyfriend or your ex-stalker?" Shirogane chuckled. Now it was Allura's turn to straighten in her chair. She tucked a stray piece of white hair behind her long ear and kept her eyes forward instead of glancing at the security camera on the farthest wall. "Anyone ever tell you you've got shit taste when it comes to boyfriends, Ali?" 

Allura leaned forward in her seat, her hands only clicks away from the still buzzing energy generator. "I've noticed a pattern," she conceded, not that she'd had much interest in dating the past few years. "That's not the question here, Kuro." The man across from her quirked an eyebrow, waiting. And even though Allura hated to repeat herself, she continued, "Will you or will you not lead this team on the field?" 

Shirogane paused, frowned, then shrugged. "Only if I get my arm back." 

At that, Allura turned her attention back to the holo-pad and flicked off the projection. "Of course. A few modifications are currently being made to it," she advised. "Once completed, the medical staff will prep you for the surgery. Cooperate with them and you will have it back it. 

"Then I'll introduce you to the rest of your team." 


End file.
